Patch 3.2.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.2.0's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. Raids and Dungeons * The difficulty is now organized differently. In the menu (after right-clicking on your Portrait) you see: ** Dungeon Difficulty *** 5 Player *** 5 Player (Heroic) ** Raid Difficulty *** 10 Player *** 25 Player *** 10 Player (Heroic) *** 25 Player (Heroic) General * Faction restrictions on PVP servers removed. Sound * Silvermoon City has more music. Due to a bug the day music (between 5:30 and 21:00 server time) got replaced by night music. Now it is fixed. Items: General * All ranks of weightstone, sharpening stone, and oil enchantments can no longer be applied to items above item level 165 ( items). * now instant cast with a 5 second cooldown (down from 10 minutes), however now only results in or instead of random herbs. * Artwork for Icethorn nodes has been changed. * now removed from inventory upon turning in . ( A replacement Argent Lance can be obtained from within the Trial of the Champion 5-man dungeon before the jousting event is started ) * Wands now suffer a short cooldown of two seconds after any spell. Non-Combat pets New non-combat pets (listed out specifically): Mounts * The cost to purchase a mount has also been lowered: Zarhym}} ** Regular land mount, 60% speed: reduced to from ** Epic land mount, 100% speed: reduced to from ** Regular flying mount, 60/150% speed: reduced to from ** Epic flying mount, 100/280% speed: reduced to from * Netherdrake mounts will periodically coast while in flight similar to other dragon mounts. * Possible bug: When you run mounted, jump with your mount and strafe while in the air, the mount's rear will have a new animation. * All mount spells are now off the global cooldown. World Events * Pilgrim's Bounty and Day of the Dead are new world events, occurring after Hallow's End but before the Feast of Winter Veil. Class Specific Changes Death Knight * Blood Strike now has its total damage increased by only 12.5% for each of your diseases on the target (Old - 25%). Druid *Changing your form now has an extra sound. *Bear Form has new animations for Fishing; Bear and Cat Form have a new animations for eating. Neither of these animations seem to be used by this behavior however. Mage *Fire ** Living Bomb can now be cast on multiple targets. Paladin *Protection **Shield of Righteousness wording has been changed from "causes Holy damage equal to 100% of your block value" to "causes Holy damage based on your block value." Priest *Shadow **Devouring Plague cooldown has been removed. Warlock *Shadowflame does not work on test dummies. Warrior *Protection **Shield Block has been reverted to - Increases your chance to block and block value by 100% for 10 sec. NPCs *Ursangous has a new bear model. *Sylvanas Windrunner has new voice clips. *Varian Wrynn and Alexstrasza have unique click-on quotes. User interface * Equipment Manager has been improved * Vehicles that are "gunners" now have an improved target graphics (3D sphere instead of a target circle) * LUA error window has been changed. You can also go into Interface Settings and hide all errors World environment *Nighthaven finally receives postal service. *One of the central buildings in Nighthaven now grants rested state, although it is still lacking an innkeeper. *Argent Tournament changes: **Due to the completion of the Crusaders' Coliseum the quests Quest:Jack Me Some Lumber and Quest:A Chip Off the Ulduar Block have been removed. **Player mounts and Champion Daily NPCs have shifted position near the Champions jousting field. **It is no longer possible for an unmounted player to tank another player's champion or valiant during jousting dailies in the Argent Tournament. The defending Jouster will say "I see that you are not ready for mounted combat." and despawn. **The quest Quest:Taking Battle To The Enemy now requires to kill 15 Cult of the Damned members (instead of any scourges) **The quest Quest:Battle Before The Citadel now requires to kill 3 . **The layout of the mobs in the Court of Bones has changed. The mobs for Quest:At The Enemy's Gates are in front of the citadel's stairs, while the Commanders for Quest:Battle Before The Citadel are on the side and on patrol. Professions Engineering * now requires x 2, x 20, x 20, x 8. Leatherworking * now requires x 40. * now requires x 3, x 12. Jewelcrafting * can now be prospected. 10x can be sold for a to Tiffany Cartier in Dalaran. * 425 Jewelcrafter's received a mail from including a which can be turned in for . Items *Rune Edge renamed to Dungeons and raids * Halls of Lightning ** This instance no longer appears on level 75 characters Looking For Group system. * Vault of Archavon ** Koralon the Flame Watcher, the third boss added to the west wing of Vault of Archavon. * Ulduar ** Freya's sunbeams are now much harder to see ** General Vezax's HP has been nerfed significantly, and now only six Saronite Vapors spawn. The Saronite Animus will spawn after the sixth vapor if none are destroyed. References 3.2.0